


The Floor Is Lava!

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [52]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Humor, M/M, The floor is lava challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:ian and his friend play 'the floor is lava' challenge but the only thing ian can climb is a man. so he does. (mickey is very confused as to why a random dude is jumping on him piggy-back style)





	The Floor Is Lava!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I had no clue what this was until my good friend and fellow writer @Bex9o explained it to me and sent me a video. (Thanks Bek!!) And it seems like a lot of fun! 
> 
> Also, I am aware Casper Duncan appears a lot in my stories. But even though he was only in the show for like a second, I really liked him. Okay?! 
> 
> #enjoy

"You'd better fucking do this Ian. Or you're gonna keep owing me money." Casper said lighting up a blunt. "You already owe me two hundred bucks, remember?" 

"Dammit." Ian curses and gestures to his friend to pass him the weed. "Fine." 

They're headed towards the Alibi where Lip had offered to buy them drinks. Last week during one of their drunken moments, Ian had agreed to do this stupid challenge going around;  _the floor is lava_. It's where he has to get off the ground as soon as Casper shouts "the floor is lava!" And vice versa. Ian has to admit though, his friend chooses to say that shit at the most inconvenient times. 

Casper had said it at the grocery store and Ian had refused to do it there not wanting to get in trouble. He'd been challenged to do it in the L, and it two other places just as innapropriate. And every time he'd refused. Which meant that he now owed Casper two hundred dollars. 

Ian had decided he was going to get him back, except Casper had no problem doing the challenge and would lead Ian to histerics every single time. Like this one time Ian shouted "the floor is lava" in a cafe while they were getting their coffee order and Casper had gotten on the counter. On the fucking counter! Ian had laughed his ass off, especially when his friend had been kicked out. Dude had no shame. _Jesus_. 

Stupid Northside fucker. 

Now here they were at the Alibi walking in and he knew Casper would challenge him at any moment now. They found his brother seated by the counter and they took a seat on either side of him. 

"Hey Kev." Ian greeted the bartender and friend. 

"Hey guys, what can I get ya?" 

"Two shots and a beer each, on him." He says patting Lip on the back. 

"You guys still playing that stupid fucking game?" Lip asks, finishing up his beer and tapping the counter twice with his mug. 

"Yep." Casper replied excitedly. "Ian owes me two hundred bucks now." 

"Jesus Christ. You two are like a bunch of fucking ten year olds, you know that?" 

Ian laughs. "Tell me about it." He says looking pointedly at Casper. The latter just shrugs. Not in the least bit regretful of his actions. 

 

                                  ••••

 

They've been drinking for two hours when Ian stands and starts moving to the slow beat, the alcohol already kicking in. 

"THE FLOOR IS LAVA!" 

Casper suddently shouts. Ian goes to take his stool but it's not there anymore and the rest are occupied. So the only thing he can do is jump onto of the counter. Except he's drunker than he thought because he tumbles over to the other side making everyone break into laughter, while his shoulder and hip bone ache like a motherfucker.  

Kev while still laughing mind you, grabs him by his upper arm and helps him up. The regulars laugh even harder. Ian flips Casper off because walking around the counter and going back to the other side. Casper hands him his stool back and Ian wants to hit him over the head with it. 

 

                                 ••••

 

Three days later Fiona sends Ian to the bank to deposit some cash from her business. He asks Casper to come with because a pain in the ass he might be, but Ian still loves him. He's a great friend. Ever since he fell in the Alibi Casper hasn't challenged him again. And stupid naive Ian has managed to forget about the idiotic game. 

So on their way back from the bank when Casper shouts, "THE FLOOR IS LAVA!" right in the middle of the fucking street, Ian has nowhere to jump onto, in order to get off his feet. 

So naturally, he spots this hot brunette in front of him with a black shirt, whose sleeves are missing. His back is firm, and he's the perfect height for Ian to jump onto easily. So he does exactly that. 

Ian clings onto the man's back as the guy spins around, trying to shake him off. But Ian just holds on tighter as Casper laughs so hard he starts to cough. 

•

Mickey is walking on the street, minding his own God demn business on one boring Tuesday afternoon when the weirdest thing happens. Some idiot -who's obviously insane- suddenly jumps onto his back. 

Out of fucking nowhere! 

"What the... are you fucking kidding me!" Mickey spins tying to get the guy off him but the man with the strange behavior just holds on even tighter. "Get the fuck of me. What the fuck _is_ this?" He shouts out confused. 

The guy finally let's go and gets off him. Mickey glares at another guy on his left who's laughing so hard he's crying, before turning towards the fucking... absolutely picture perfect, gorgeous specimen that was on his back seconds ago. Suddenly, he doesn't mind as much. 

The redhead -shit, Mickey loves those- is blushing, his face red with embarrassment. "I am so, so sorry." Mickey blinks at him. "It was a bet." The guy continues to explain. 

"I'm Mickey." He says instead. 

Ian, who had regretted getting on the stranger's back as soon as he spotted the knuckle tattoos, is taken by surprise when the brunette offers his name. "I'm... I apologize." He grins sheepishly. "I promise this is not a habit." 

Mickey laughs and Ian swears he's in love. "You don't always jump on stranger's backs then?" 

Mickey watches the redhead blush and scratch the back of his head. "Not usually, no." 

Mickey likes shy redheads. "So," he thumbs his nose and shifts in place. "You gon' tell me your name, or do I gotta give you another piggy back ride?" 

Ian laughs, amused before stretching out his hand for a hand shake. "Pleasure to meet you Mickey, I'm Ian." 

Mickey takes the offered hand and the two men shake hands then just stare at each other. 

Ian doesn't know how long they stand there unmoving before Casper clears his throat uncomfortably. "Umm, guys?" 

Ian and Mickey pull away. They'd both forgotten they're in the middle of the street. They both turn to look at Casper and he gestures around the few people watching them like they're a fucking movie. 

"The fuck are you looking at!"

Mickey snaps and Ian looks on amused as the six people scamper off.

He likes this guy. 

"So, I'm gonna go?" Casper says walking in reverse. 

Ian watches as his friend leaves and he turns to look at Mickey. "How do you feel about dates?" 

"I hate them." Mickey says and he doesn't miss the way Ian's face falls. So he quickly amends. "Unless of course they're with a hot redhead in which case, I love dates." 

The way Ian's face lights up with a big pleased grin makes Mickey's heart flatter and he right there and then decides, he will do his best to ensure Ian is always that happy. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_tx0zOGCgg&t=74s


End file.
